Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Earthbound Part 1 and Wollywog We should keep the Earthbound Part 1 and the Wollywog pic. 16:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually we should take out the EarthBound - Part 1: Meteor but keep the Wollywog pic. LP 16 Please don't delete "lp 16" page, we can use it for the lp's page when the lp is released. Plus, we can post the clues for the lp on there. Just because "lp 16" is a candidate for deletion doesn't mean it is going to be deleted. Just that it might '''be deleted. Besides, wikis don't have unlimted pages for no reason. We don't need to recycle pages. :) O' Child of the Sun 21:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Bulby the Bulbmin Bulby the Bulbmin shouldn't be deleted. Chugga named him during a fight with a Man-At-Legs.Cheeser7000 (talk) 22:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Why is this page even a canidate for deletion? AmazingMantine (talk) 22:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Pictures why are so many pictures candidates for deletion 22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC)22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC) 22:50, May 18, 2018 (UTC) LP 32 Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon I think this page needs to be deleted because we already have a page for it. Someone created this not knowing there was already one. Adster1005 (talk) 07:52, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Emile At Airport.png Orphaned photo, no page uses or links to this photo. AnimalCrossingCool (talk) 00:23, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :Used in Chuggaaconroy/Gallery Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) =Pages Marked for Deletion as of 11th November 2018= Animal crossing new leaf Just used as a page redirect. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Buzz Buzz Page is quite empty, unless someone wants to flesh it out, it will be deleted quite soon. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) File:CHUGGAACONAROY.png Old photo, likely it is on no pages or has no links to anything. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Category: Eggs To my knowledge, it has no link to anything on the wiki. Feel free to explain if you want to. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) File:EmileAt airport.png Used on Chuggaaconroy/Gallery. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:Males As said on the actual page, a duplicate of Category:Male Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:Mammels No pages and it's not even spelt correctly. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Episode 5 Only page of it's kind, but it's just text, there's no info box. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:Paste Makes no sense, and one page in. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Pyramid Park A great page, but sadly it's not written correctly, and there isn't a page for the other ones. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) File:Snapshot 2 (19-01-2011 11-36 AM).png Don't even know who it is, likely a screenshot of a video call. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:Tanooki It's empty. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) File:Untitled Not sure why this one is up for deletion, but if anyone can explain why, that'll be fine. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Wheel of Fortune: Second Edition I actually nominated this one, but if no one does anything with the main page, I might have to keep it on. Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) If anybody wants to justify for why these pages ''shouldn't''''' be deleted, you have two weeks* to explain, before they are marked for speedy deletion, which if someone else sees, they will just delete straight away. (*Two weeks will likely change if I forget) Adster1005 (talk) 12:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC)